Blow
by Commander Pig
Summary: Sasuke got a little more than he bargained for when Naruto entered the room... R and R major Lemon and hot Yaoi


Just something I wrote on a whim

BJ….WTF!!!

Sasuke could feel the blood rushing south as the lovely silken lips wrapped around his growing erection sucking, nipping, and blowing the engorged flesh. He was dizzy and out of breath panting as though he had been running a marathon against Rock Lee. He could feel his already thin patience wearing dangerously thin and was close to snapping and jizzing everywhere. The figure crouched between his legs seemed to notice his discomfort and let out a rather mischievous laugh.

"Feeling uncomfortable Sasuke-Kun" The leopard muttered the breathy whisperhanging sinfully in the air.

Sasuke gasped and clutched the side of the wooden desk he was sitting in/ his knuckles turning a ghostly white against the flush pink of the rest of his body. The figure let out an impish smile and dove down to once again to engulf the stiff flesh presented to them giggling all the way.

Sasuke never though he would end up getting head in such place. One day he just goes to work to look through papers and look up porn but then... He had been taking a break from ANBU recuperating from a particularly difficult mission and had been requested by the Hokage to work on sending out mission briefing scrolls to ninja. It was a boring and unsatisfying job (1) but he needed to do something with his spear time until he was given a new mission. Not to mention he really couldn't say no to the "Hokage" (2).

The day had gone by as he expected boring and uneventful besides the fact he ended up being the one chosen to lock up for the night. After getting over his anger at being stuck with close up duty Sasuke had been straitening up his desk when that sexy lithe figure came ambling through the door and they ended up in the current situation.

Sasuke threw his head back and let out a roar as humming vibrations reverberated through his length the impish laughter returned and Sasuke could feel the mussels in his abdomen beginning to tighten with his upcoming release. A pink tongue moved across the slit and long fingers wrapped around the exposed length that those rose shaped lips couldn't take end. He could feel the end near his vision already beginning to blur and sparks shooting to his finger tips. The bobbing head picked up speed ,orgasm was only a suck away. He was so close…

Suddenly the scrapping of a door alerted him the entrance of fellow ninja.

It was nothing, then the figure continued to suck. Then out of the blue Naruto lifted up his shirt to reveal huge nipples the size of baby carrots.

He had a tatoo that read TB in the middle.

"What the..." Then he pulled off the miniskirt and flexed his ass ini sasuke's face.

"Tee, hee." Chains appeared and held him to the desk.

"No!" Naruto spread his cheeks and showed him his incredibly hairy ass hole.

"Oh, GOD!!!"

"Oh, yes." Uzamaki whispered and procedded to clench then slowly but surely a turd appeared. It worked its way through the gootch fur and plopped onto sasuke's chin. It smelled like raman.

"This is so cruel'

"Yup"

Then Naruto whipped around and rammed his already hard 9" cock into sasukes mouth. He coughed and sputtered, Stop.

Naruto rubbed the side of it and force deepthroated him making the crap on his chin sticking to his ballsack.

"uhh." He growled and pumped his semen all 3 quarts of it down sasukes throat. Some came out his nose.

He sputtered. "No more."

"But I just started "

Naruto rammed his penis into sasukes red eye and squirted some leftover jizz in.

""AAAAH it burns!!!"

"That's what you get."

"For what?"

"FUCk FUCK FUCK BALLS!!!!!"

He turned the chair over and sasuke's head slammed in the ground.

Before he could struggle, sasuke felt hair and shit on his face. When he looked he saw naruto's flacid penis drooped over his eyes.

He bit his left teste in an act of defiance as hard as he could and arched his neck so it would tear.

"OAAHHEOF." Naruto curled over and clutched his bleeding groin.

Sasuke spat out the ripped testicle and did a one handed move to lift him up and drop onto naruto. The chair landed on his face and he cried tears.

He spat out the jizz and whipped his dick on his face.

"SHmeeeeee!!!!."


End file.
